gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
HGI-BO ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos + Long Distance Transport Booster Kutan Type-III
The High Grade Iron-Blooded Orphans (HGI-BO) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos + Long Distance Transport Booster Kutan Type-III is a 1/144 scale kit released in 2015. Includes *Gundam Barbatos **Mace **Extra left arm with Gauntlet **Long Sword **4th Form shoulder armors **Sub-arms (Long, Short) **2 Weapon Adapters **Waist Booster joint adapter *Kutan Type-III *2 Smooth-bore Guns *Long Sword (with built-in hilt) *Knee adapters for Graze Custom *Rear adapter for Graze Custom Kit Features & Gimmicks *Gundam Barbatos: **Legs feature double-jointed knee parts for a wider range of articulation. **Elbow joints can be bent into 120 degrees. **Shoulder socket joints can be pulled up for extra upwards articulation. **The upper torso can slightly tilt frontwards and backwards. **Hip joints can... ***Tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. ***Rotate on each thigh. **Pelvis joint can swing forwards/backwards on either of the sides. **Includes an alternate left arm to create Gundam Barbatos 1st form. **Backpack sub-arms can be deployed via parts swapping. **Mace & Long Sword can attach onto the backpack sub-arms with two adapters. **A pair of Shoulder Armors from HG Graze can be attached to the Shoulder joints. *Gundam Barbatos can attach to the Kutan-III. **Kutan-III can also convert into Transport or Assault modes. *Smooth-bore Guns can be detached from the turret for use with Gundam Barbatos. *Gundam Barbatos can optionally mount with the Waist Booster joint adapter: The Bazooka from the Mobile Suit Option Set 2 & the Shield from the Mobile Suit Option Set 1 (piece A4 41 is needed to be applied first) can attach to the included joint adapter. Tips & Tricks *For better results, some or most of the details are needed to be applied & panel-lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color paints. Customizing-based tips *The HGI-BO Ryusei-Go can also attach to the Kutan-III. *HGI-BO McGillis' Schwalbe Graze's leg boosters can attach to the included joint piece and again attach to HGI-BO Gundam Barbatos 6th form (with 4th form shoulder armors, missile arms & reactive armor) to create Gundam Barbatos 5th form. *Gundam Barbatos: **The frame can be replaced with the Gundam Frame 4 (Included in this kit) for easier shoulder frame removal and a stable foot swivel. (The polycap on the front foot is needed to be replaced) **A wire hook from HG Schwalbe Graze can be attached to the 1st form's left arm. (removal of the gauntlet & elbow guard is needed) **The open hands from the Mobile Suit Option Set 7 can be used for this kit. (The dorsals must be swapped.) Notes & Trivia *This Gunpla is the first HGI-BO kit to feature the similar-but-all-new molds of the weapons from the IRON-BLOODED ARMS kit. **Likewise, Smoothbore guns does not convert into storage mode for Barbatos. Gallery Packaging HGIBO Barbatos with Kutan III boxart.jpg Stock Photos HGIBO Barbatos with Kutan III 1.jpg HGIBO Barbatos with Kutan III 2.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam: IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:HG Category:PC-002 Category:Gundam Frame 1 Category:Inner Frame